Bola Taiwan
Bola Taiwan |nativename = 台灣球/臺灣球 中華民國球 |image = Taiwan.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Taiwan bermain bisbol |reality = ���� Republik Cina ���� |government = Republik konstitusional semi-presiden kesatuan |personality = Bagus, atletis dalam hal enggak, suka bekerja, benar-benar kaya dan KUWAT!!, benar-benar anti komunisme, pemberontak, membenci Cina, nasionalis |language = Bahasa Cina * Cina Mandarin * Hokkien Taiwan * Hakka Taiwan Bahasa Formosa |religion = Buddhisme ( Mahayana) Bola Taoisme Konfusianisme Ateis Kekristenan |friends = Bola Jepang Bola Amerika Bola Malaysia Bola Hong Kong Bola Makau Segitiga Singapura Bola Korea Selatan Bola Okinawa Bola Tibet Bola Uighur Bola Mongolia Dalam Bola Belanda Bola Spanyol Bola Swaziland Bola Turki Bola Arab Saudi Bola Paraguay Bola Brasil |enemies = Bola Cina Bola PBB Bola Mongolia Bola Rusia Bola Tajikistan Bola Vietnam Bola Filipina Orang yang Melarangku masuk Asian Games 1962 Bola Gambia Bola Albania Bola Panama PENCURI BELANDA! |likes = Teh gelembung, bisbol, tiram tiram, disebut Cina nyata, kapitalisme, perdagangan, pembantaian komune, berada jauh dari komune/Cina palsu, tanah liat lebih banyak dan mengambil alih daratan, naskah tradisional Cina, sumber air panas, hostel |hates = Disebut Cina palsu, TIDAK MEMILIKI MAINLAND!!, tidak dikenali oleh negara lain, tidak dilihat sebagai Cina sejati dari negara lain, naskah Cina Sederhana, gempa bumi, ditolak oleh Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, Penyatuan di bawah komunisme, hal-hal palsu Bola PBB! |founded = 01/01/1912 |ended = |predecessor = Bola Republik Cina |successor = |intospace = Tentu saja! Hampir sepanjang waktu! |status = Apakah bisa menjadi Bola Republik Taiwan, Nasionalis Cina yang sah yang baru, atau Bola DAK Taiwan |notes = NEGARA ASIA PERTAMA UNTUK MENGHADAPI PERNIKAHAN-SEX YANG SAMA!!!!!!!!!! |capital = Bola Taipei |bork = 臺北 臺北 (Taipei, Taipei) |food = Teh gelembung, omelet tiram, kue darah babi, beras babi cincang, mie daging sapi, bandeng, gua bao |onlypredecessor = Bola Republik Cina |predicon = Taiwan |type = Sebagian besar bersifat Sinitis, sebagian Austronesia |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = }} Bola Taiwan, atau Bola Republik Cina aka Bola Formosa atau Bola RC secara resmi, adalah bola negara Provinsi Cina yang tinggal di Asia Timur di Laut Pasifik Barat. Ke utara melintasi selat Taiwan link=Bola Cina Bola Cina, kakaknya yang selalu ingin menyatukannya kembali kepada Bola Taiwan. Ke arah barat melintasi Laut Cina Selatan link=Bola Vietnam Bola Vietnam. Ke arah utara dan timur melintasi Laut Cina Timur terletak link=Bola Jepang Bola Jepang. Ke selatan melintasi Selat Luzon link=Bola Filipina Bola Filipina. Bola Taiwan dikenal sangat menyukai link=Bola Jepang Jepang. Namun, dia sangat membenci link=Bola Cina Bola Cina dan ingin menjadi negara merdeka sejati yang tidak berhubungan dengan link=Bola Cina Bola Cina atau merebut kembali daratan (tidak mungkin). ...ko opo? Manga Jepang sangat populer di negara ini. Baru-baru ini Bola Taiwan telah mengakui bahwa dia dan Chinaball sama tapi menyatakan dirinya sebagai Bola Cina sejati. Bola Taiwan lebih bagus daripada (CINA PALSU) dan memiliki tingkat kemiskinan lebih rendah daripada memerintah Cina. Bola Taiwan membenci ketika negara lain beralih dari mengatakan bahwa dia benar Cina karena dia adalah komune di provinsi China *uhuk uhuk* Amerika Serikat. Sejarah Seperti semua bola Asia Timur lainnya, keturunan Taiwan diturunkan dari link=Bola 1, dan juga dari semua Dynastyballs China lainnya dan juga beberapa penduduk asli Taiwan. Pada tahun 1600-an, link=Bola Kerajaan Bersatu Belanda Bola Belanda (link=Bola Hindia Belanda Bola Hindia Belanda) dan link=Bola Imperium Spanyol Bola Spanyol ditempati beberapa tanah liat modernnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Bola Ming datang dan menduduki Taiwanball, yang kemudian ditendang keluar link=Bola Qing Bola Qing. Pada tahun 1895, tanah liat masa depannya diduduki oleh Bola Kekaisaran Jepang, dan menghabiskan 50 tahun berikutnya bersamanya, dan budak seksnya (alias 'wanita yang nyaman') link=Bola Joseon Bola Korea. Pada tahun 1945, dia lahir dari Nasionalis link=Bola Republik Cina Bola Cina, tapi kakaknya link=Bola Cina Bola Republik Rakyat Tiongkok segera membunuhnya, dan mengambil sebagian besar tanah liatnya, sebelum memaksanya melarikan diri ke pulau tempat dia tinggal sekarang di tahun 1949. Dia sekarang dilindungi oleh link=Bola Amerika Bola Amerika, tapi mungkin di masa depan, dia akan ditaklukkan oleh Bola Cina Bola Cina (Mungkin). Saat bersaing dalam acara olah raga internasional, apakah itu sesuai dengan namanya link=Bola Tionghoa Taipei Tionghoa Taipei karena bandit jahat. Hubungan '朋友' (Teman) * link=Bola Amerika Bola Amerika - Teman non-komunis yang membantu Bola Taiwan dengan hubungannya dengan link=Bola Cina Bola Cina, dan dengan pertahanan. * link=Bola Jepang Bola Jepang - Pada tahun 1937 di Nanking, link=Bola Kekaisaran Jepang Bola Kekaisaran Jepang memperkosa link=Bola Taiwan ayahku dan mendapat kulitnya diledak, tapi saat ini dia meminta maaf. Yah, semacam. Terutama karena Tiaoyutai. TAPI TIDAK CUKUP! HAPUS PEMERKOSA SUSHI JAHAT!! INGAT DADDY 1937 DI NANKING!!! Seorang teman baik dalam olahraga dan saling membantu banyak. Sahabat terbaik dalam bencana alam (keduanya memiliki banyak gempa bumi!) * link=Bola Okinawa Bola Okinawa - Adik laki-laki. * link=Bola Brasil Bola Brasil - Resolusi keadilan UN yang Ditolak 2758. * link=Bola Hong Kong Bola Hong Kong - Sahabat dan keponakan terbaik dengan Bola Taiwan. Keduanya benci bandit jahat link=Bola Cina Bola Cina.Saya sangat menyukai bola ikan kari dan teh susu Hong Kong (絲襪奶茶)!! * link=Bola Makau Bola Makau - Saudara sahabat. Judi Judi * link=Segi Tiga Singapura Segi Tiga Singapura - Tanah pinjaman teman rahasia saya ke Segitiga Singapura untuk latihan militer sejak tahun 1970-an untuk mencegah invasi kebab. * link=Bola Korea Selatan Bola Korea Selatan (biasanya) - Keduanya memiliki tetangga yang jelek untuk ditangani. Saya dan Korea tidak memiliki banyak hubungan baik setelah dia memutuskan untuk "berteman" bersama link=Bola Cina Bola Cina JAHAT, kecuali mereka tetap berhubungan tanpa Mainlander mengetahuinya. Sedikit cemburu. samsung menyebalkan!!! Juga berpikir bahwa Bola Korea Selatan memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengklaim penemuan dan tradisi China sebagai milik mereka sendiri. * link=Bola Tibet Bola Tibet, link=Bola Uighur Bola Uighur, dan link=Bola Mongolia Selatan Bola Mongolia Selatan - Bebas dari bandit Bola Cina! (tapi ketika saya merebut kembali daratan, kalian bertiga akan menjadi tanah liat aku! satukan ras cina!) * link=Bola Belanda Bola Belanda - Ayah tiri (semacam). Menduduki sebagian tanah liat selatannya di masa lalu. * link=Bola Spanyol Bola Spanyol - Ibu tiri (semacam). Menduduki sebagian tanah liatnya di Utara. * link=Bola Swaziland Bola Swaziland - Senang dia mengenali saya karena menjadi orang Cina sejati. * link=Bola Arab Saudi Bola Arab Saudi - Terima kasih telah membantu membangun jembatan saya '敵人 (Musuh)' * link=Bola Cina Bola Cina - KAMU BRENGSEK, SIALAN KAU! KATA TERAKHIR AYAH MENGATAKANKU MENGETAHUIMU! 肏你毛澤東 (Sialan kau, Mao Zedong)! AYAH MENGATAKAN AKU GADIS BAIK KARENA KAMU KOMUNIS! SIALAN KAU! #反共 IDIOT! 1949 TIDAK AKAN DILUPAKAN! TAHUN TERBURUK DALAM KEHIDUPANKU!!! Kakak perempuan jahat yang ingin "reunifikasi". Saya biasanya memanggilnya "mainlander". 共匪 (Komunis bandit) sialan! Tunggu. Kamu akan menuklirkan aku kalau aku masih bersekutu dengan KITA? KAMU INI...(*Bertengkar dengan Bola Cina*) MATILAH RRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIRR ASCHRUSS MAINRAND!!! KAMU PERTAMA DI DAFTARKU KE ANSCHLUSS!! Tapi terima kasih untuk dolar turis dan membiarkan kami mendirikan pabrik dan bisnis di tanah liatmu! * link=Bola Mongolia Bola Mongolia - Apakah dari tanah liat ayah ROC juga! Pada daftar anschlussku! * link=Bola Rusia Bola Rusia - link=Bola Tuva Tuva dan Vladivostok dari tanah liat ayah ROC juga! Kamu akan dianugerahi anschlussed! * link=Bola Tajikistan Bola Tajikistan - Gorno-Badakhshan juga dari tanah liat ayah ROC! Komu juga menjadi anschluss! * link=Bola Vietnam Bola Vietnam - Dia biasanya membingungkan Taiwan dengan Cina karena banyak orang Cina yang mundur mundur ke Beijing. Juga menginginkan tanah liat Pescadores. * link=Bola Filipina Bola Filipina - Seperti link=Bola Vietnam Bola Vietnam, dia juga membingungkan Bola Taiwan dengan Cina karena banyak orang Cina yang mundur mundur ke Beijing. Juga menginginkan tanah liat Pescadores. Saya senang Anda meminta maaf kepada kami setelah penjaga pantai bodoh kamu menembak salah satu nelayan kami. Karena jika tidak, kami akan terus menganiaya orang-orang Filipina di sini. * link=Bola Indonesia Bola Indonesia - Seperti link=Bola Vietnam Bola Vietnam dan link=Bola Filipina Bola Filipina, dia juga membingungkan Bola Taiwan dengan Cina. Tapi baru permulaan, sekarang dia bantu saya dengan mengirim murid terbaik mereka disini. Tapi tangan lempung Pescadores!!! * link=Bola PBB Bola PBB - Bola Taiwan ingin bergabung dengan PBB namun Bola PBB menolak untuk mengakui hal itu sebagai sebuah negara. Bola Taiwan mencoba masuk beberapa kali tapi selalu ditolak. Tapi sebentar lagi, aku akan membunuh link=Bola Cina Bola Cina jika Perang Dunia 3 mulai menjadi anggota PBB! * link=Bola Gambia Bola Gambia - PENGKHIANAT SIALAN!!!! * link=Bola Albania Bola Albania - Untuk mengusirku dari link=Bola PBB 1971 TIDAK AKAN DILUPAKAN!! SIALAN KAU! * link=Bola Panama Bola Panama - Kenapa kamo tidak mengenaliku lagi!?!?!?!?! Galeri Chinese New Year.jpg|Selamat Tahun Baru! Asianballs together.jpg Festival.jpg V9JwjWw.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|SEMUANYA Kumquat! 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Empat Harimau Asia Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Recognized.png Nazi Fans.png Taiwan Polandball.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kmt_s_story_by_tringapore-d887b7e.png Little kitty.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Bola Cina dan Bola Taiwan Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png 28bw7iw2298x.png OZsng.png Europe and East Asia.png AJhyi8n.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png L0F13Wi.gif 크리스마스.png PBolNLS.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png G3lhIR1.png ATcvgql.png Taiwan-0.png HfGv7WH.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Borders of Countries.png Approval Rating.png Is Op Delicious.png China is China.png Festivals.png Link * Halaman Facebook * Ada terlalu banyak jenis Taiwan! * [http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] en:Taiwanball es:Taiwánball grc:Ταιβανμπαλα it:Taiwanball ja:台湾 ko:대만공 zh:臺灣球 Kategori:Asia Kategori:Bola Negara Modern Kategori:Asia Timur Kategori:Budha Kategori:Kaya Kategori:Bola Negara Pulau Kategori:Pengguna Hukuman Mati Kategori:Bola Negara Separatis Kategori:Taois Kategori:Bola Negara Berbahasa Cina Kategori:Austronesia Kategori:Bola Negara Asia Timur Kategori:Padat Kategori:Pro Israel Kategori:Negara De Facto Kategori:Kekuatan Tengah Kategori:Konfusianisme Kategori:Bisbol Kategori:Kristen Kategori:Ateis Kategori:Bola Taiwan Kategori:HDI Lebih Tinggi Kategori:Pecinta Homoseks Kategori:Perselisihan Kategori:Merah Biru Putih Kategori:Pro Taiwan Kategori:Sekutu AS Kategori:Negara Paria Kategori:Pro-Katalis Kategori:Penghilang Komunis Kategori:Anti-Komunisme Kategori:Empat Harimau Asia Kategori:Pro Kosovo